


Hugh's Birthday

by Yogurt_Time



Series: Nate and Friends [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogurt_Time/pseuds/Yogurt_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate has a sexy treat for Hugh on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugh's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I loved how this story turned out. I really do.

"I never said that," Hugh exclaimed, his gloved fists clenched in indignation.

Nate giggled and, being the quick-witted rapscallion he was, retorted, "You never said what, Hugh?"

Pointing a delicate yet boyish finger at Nate, the Qwilfish-headed boy yelled, "I never said that I was going to fuck you at this lookout point in the middle of the night."

The palmtree-headed, visor-wearing boy used his words to lure his friend upon the trap he was devising. "You never said that… what did you say after that?" he asked again with an impish smirk across his face.

Hugh could feel a vein bulging with rage in his temple, and he saw fit to unleash that rage right now. He then shouted, "I WAS GOING TO FUCK YOU! AT THIS FUCKING LOOKOUT POINT! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT! DID YOU GET ALL THAT?!" loud enough to startle some bird Pokemon roosting in the trees nearby. Nate stood on his feet, jumping off the bench he was sitting on. "You really want to do that? Right here, and at this hour too? Whatever you say, Mr. Birthday Boy," Nate chirped in a high, sing-song octave, intentionally taking Hugh's phrase completely out of context. Hugh seethed with fury.

"You fuck! You tricked me like I was some kind of stupid… something!" This was the worst birthday he had ever experienced, his disastrous sixth birthday notwithstanding… but he would never talk about that again as long as he lived. At least the cake this year was edible and didn't have any live Durant inside it, he remembered. Nate sat back down again on the bench, and untied the knotted drawstring on his favorite white shorts, making them droop down off of his lower body to land around his ankles as he kept goading Hugh, "Hmm, these shorts aren't as comfy and easy to wear as I thought. Hope you don't mind that I took them off." Hugh said nothing when Nate kicked his shorts aside, showing off his spandex wetsuit pants, and revealing a suspicious bulge forming between his legs.

For Nate's petite hands, the tight-fitting pants weren't as easy to remove, and he ended up tearing a large hole in the crotch to reveal his erection, which was pointing directly at Hugh; he hadn't moved an inch, and saw everything. Nate faked a wistful sigh. "Oh bother, now I have a hole in my pants and you can see my dick. How… embarrassing," he teased, thrusting his bare pelvis out to draw Hugh's attention.

Hugh tried to resist his friend's wiles. "S-stop it! Put that thing away, you p-p-pervert!" His harsh words were quickly betrayed as he kept shifting his eyes back and forth, to the cute boy, then away to look down at the ground, and once again to the boy.

Nate gave Hugh his lustful gaze, the one he had practiced in the mirror this morning, and answered back without withdrawing his groin, "No, Hugh, you're the pervert, looking at my boy parts like you wanted to play with them!" He chuckled again, stroking his shaft to keep it hardened before continuing, "But I guess I can't blame you. Look at these nice round balls… and look at my dick. It's huuuge, isn't it? All fat and plump like a Tynamo, hmm? But don't worry; it won't shock you if you touch it… I promise."

Hugh crossed his arms, and wanted to scowl, but it ended up looking more like a childish pout as he complained, "Nate, stop being so lewd! I don't want to touch your big, fat cock, I don't want you to shove the whole thing down my throat while I suck on it, and I most certainly don't want to fuck you in your tight little ass while you moan like the whore you are! You got it?!"

Nate didn't think Hugh would be so reluctant to give in to his base urges, and needed to use his most devious trick up his sleeve to break the stubborn kid's willpower. "Come on," he said.

Hugh blushed until he looked like a Qwilfish using Overheat, even though no Qwilfish could actually learn the move. In a temperamental huff, he snarled, "You know what? Fine! You want me to suck your dick?! I'll do it, that'll show you!" He knelt down and with one hand, grabbed the base of Nate's exposed rod, sucking and licking on the tip to start. Nate smiled, and groomed Hugh's spiky blue hair as he got to work, "Mmm, good… as my old Pokestar Studios director said to me, isn't it nice when you co-operate and do what the man in charge says?"

Hugh didn't buy that line at all. He knew Nate loved to defy the script when he shot Pokemon movies; how else could he have stolen so much of the spotlight in the last Brycen-Man film? However his thoughts were quickly disrupted when an unusual taste began to accumulate on his palate. He pulled his mouth off of Nate and lolled out his smooth, pink tongue, making a groaning noise of repulsion.

"Ugh, it tastes like… like soap! Nate, did you rub your cock with soap today or something?!" Hugh interrogated, still kneeling at his friend's crotch. Nate found Hugh's question remarkably insipid. "No, Hugh. I covered it with my socks before I showered today and rubbed soap on the rest of my body," he remarked, his voice dripping with an unbelievable amount of sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up, Nate," Hugh growled, "If you're going to make me suck your cock you could at least make it taste better! It tastes like I'm sucking on a fucking penis-shaped candle!"

The thought of molding a Litwick into a phallic shape amused Nate, and he had to stifle a laugh to avoid upsetting the mood. Thrusting his organ back into Hugh's mouth, he simpered, "Such a filthy, vulgar mouth you have, Hugh… I ought to wash it clean with my nice, soapy cock of justice, heh heh…"

"I have a filthy, vulgar mouth, do I?" Hugh thought, his eyes streaming as he choked on his friend's genitals. "All the better to bite off your dick with." He could have told that to Nate's face – or given his current position, his groin – but having something long and solid clogging his mouth complicated matters somewhat and he ended up producing a muffled, garbling sound instead. Nate cocked his ear down to where his cock was, and held a cupped hand to it while inquiring, "What's that? You want to get to the good part already? My, my, aren't you an eager Smeager?" Hugh was eager indeed, but only to cringe at that last awful pun; Nobody in their right mind ever, as far as he knew, called a Smeargle "Smeager."  
Bad pun or no, Hugh was relieved to feel the long rod leaving his mouth, giving him a chance to gasp for air, while grumbling in between pants, "I… didn't… say… that…"

Taking the hole in his pants by the edges, Nate pulled further at the seams, until the tight garment was torn asunder, into two pieces. He slouched on the bench to give Hugh an eyeful of his tight entrance, grinning wickedly and bringing a finger to his drooling mouth, adjusting his visor with his other hand, "You like what you see, Hugh? Come get it, come get your birthday gift. That's right; you're getting an ass as your birthday present. Who needs a Wii U when you've got an ass?"

Hugh was still fuming like a Koffing at what Nate was doing; putting on a cute yet lascivious act to throw his senses off, and worse still, it was working flawlessly. Hugh wanted Nate now, not just to shut the brat's smug face up and end his shenanigans, but also for his own desires, his personal satisfaction. He unzipped his pants without removing them, preferring to keep his clothes on while he brought out his own length, more or less about the same size as his friend's. He was annoyed to see how his body was betraying him, his rod completely stiffened after the blowjob he gave to Nate.

Nate looked with interest at Hugh's organ, and started taunting the boy, "Whoa, Hugh, when did you get so big there… or is that just a Metapod you spray-painted and taped to yourself? Ha ha ha… now stop being such a stick in the mud, and stick it in my mud!" Hugh didn't even bother with a flustered answer as he jammed his rod inside of Nate's hole. He didn't care if his penis ended up smelling like Damp Mulch; at least he would be getting what he wanted at last.

The boy's thrusts were growing painful for Nate's insides, and he regretted his decision not to bring some of the lube he had that tasted like Casteliacones. Still, he would not deign to show any weakness to Hugh; he enjoyed his partaking in the merciless roasting of his irritable friend. His breathing was growing heavy as he felt his prostate being pounded with pure, blueheaded fury. In spite of the pleasure, he emitted a loud false yawn. "Hugh, can't you do any better than this? Where'd you learn how to be so bad at ass fucking?"

"What?" Hugh was caught off-guard and his thrusting pace was starting to lag like a Wi-Fi game with a poor connection quality.

Nate groaned, either because he missed the feeling of having something thicker than a finger stretching his hole, or because he knew that Hugh was trying to set himself up for a stupid joke. Deciding to humor his friend by taking the bait, he did he best to imitate a loud, gruff voice, "What ain't no region I ever heard of! Do they have gay sex in What?"

At this point, Hugh would have punched Nate in the arm for being such an insufferable pest. Instead, he focused his raw emotions on penetrating the tight passage wrapping around his sensitive penis. If nothing else, he reasoned, maybe he could make Nate sore for at least two days, and the pain in his ass would make him less of a pain in the ass himself. "Sh-shut up… or I'll… I'll…" Hugh wanted to finish his sentence, but he was getting too close for comfort, about to erupt inside of the boy.

Nate offered to complete his statement, whilst rocking his hips to send Hugh closer to the brink. "You'll what? Will you unveil your frustration? Or maybe disclose your wrath? How about… reveal your ire? Am I getting warmer, Hugh?"

But it was Hugh who was the one getting warmer, feeling himself reach his boiling point as he continued to ravage Nate's rectum. "You're saying it all wrong! It's  _unleash… my… RAAAGE!_ " Just as he had uttered the last word, he exploded, locking his stake firmly in place as it pulsed to release its sticky white fluid inside of Nate, which starting oozing from the entrance once he pulled out. After such a mind-blowing finish, Hugh's anger was ebbing, like how a Qwilfish's Special Attack is lowered after it uses Overheat, even though no Qwilfish could learn the move, as stated.

Meanwhile, Nate retrieved the shorts he had previously flung away, and put them back on, covering the huge fissure he made in his own pants. Unlike Hugh, he didn't get the chance to climax, and so didn't feel as tired. Planting his shoulder on the fatigued boy, he spoke just a few inches from Hugh's ear, "Hey Hugh, can you guess what I want for my birthday now? I'll give you a hint: It's your ass."

Hugh, desperate to lie down and rest his weary body, could barely manage a breathless response, "S-See… you really are the pervert here…"


End file.
